Dos palabras
by Cranky Sky
Summary: Dos palabras: Una de odio y otra de amistad, sus ojos ámbar contra los carmesí de él, ambos diciendo dos simples palabras, una de odio... y otra de amistad...
1. Una de odio

–¡Hana Asakura, la próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido no saldrás vivo de esta!– Gritó Tamao, mientras él sentía como se le salía el alma.

–¡Rayos Namaha ¿Por qué no estuvimos ahí?!– Quejó Gakko de brazos cruzados. –Yo también quería pelear…– Bufó.

–No tomes esto como una broma Gakko, él en verdad tiene dominado el modo Setsubun. – Respondió el espíritu, ella se veía preocupada, su tono era serio y tranquilo, cosa que no pasaba casi nunca.

–Maldición…– Dijo Alumi. –Silver Rod, Silver Wing.– Llamó la itako, y los espíritus de la serpiente y el águila aparecieron a su lado.

–Alumi, esto no es una broma, sabes que él estuvo en el medio oriente.– Dijo Silver Wing posándose en su hombro.

–Shi no es alguien que debamos tomar a la ligera, de todos modos.–Esta vez fue Silver Rod la que habló.

–Hmp, Yvs ya lo tenía todo planeado.– Alumi posó sus ojos en las estrellas que adornaban el cielo.

–¿De qué… hablas?– Preguntaron ambos espíritus.

–¿Por qué creen que el Espíritu de Tierra no pudo parar las balas?–

–¿¡Ehhh!?– Se alarmó el águila. –¿¡Un disparo…!?–

–¿¡De Furyoku!?– Terminó Silver Rod.

–Lo más probable.– Respondió ella.

–Un disparo fue inútil, "Ese sujeto" lo trajo de vuelta de todas formas.– Habló la serpiente.

–Él sabía que Yvs metería a ese demonio en el torneo, así que "Ese sujeto" consiguió la excusa perfecta convertir a Hana en el suyo.–Alumi estaba seria, su voz estaba un poco apagada.

–Ya veo, pero…– Comenzó Silver Rod.

–Si ellos pelean… podrían morir juntos Alumi.– Completó Silver Wing.

–No, Hana sí, pero él solo necesita alimentarse de su sangre, entonces, todo habrá acabado, ese maldito vampiro e Yvs ganan.– Suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos, dejando al viento jugar con su cabello. –Hana…–

–¡Maldición Yohane, ¿Cómo se supone que pelee con un desgraciado vampiro?!– Se quejó el rubio.

–No lo sé, Hana-kun, deberías de obedecer a Tamao-san, ella sabe de qué habla.– Respondió acomodándose las gafas.

–Ella lo conoce, yo sé, Ryu y Manta también, pero no sé por qué… ¡No me lo quieren decir! –Pateó una piedra que estaba en ese momento en el suelo, lanzándola lejos.

–Shi, ¿Qué hacías, por qué no lo mataste?– Replicó una persona, de cabello azabache y ojos negros, penetrantes como la noche, tenía la mano derecha blindada con metal, de la cual salía una escopeta, como medio de over soul, y de la otra, una metralleta.

–Porque no.– Solamente respondió como si no le importara.

–Todo esto es culpa de Death Cannon.– Se burló una mujer, escondida entre las sombras.

–¿¡Mi culpa!?– Blasfemó el azabache.

–¡Pues claro, si lo hubieras matado en ese entonces, el equipo Hao no sería una amenaza tan grande para Yvs!– Respondió mientras reía maliciosamente.

–¡Mira, no fue mi culpa que el Espíritu de Tierra hubiera salido, tuve que desviar las balas de mi over soul, no le pude dar en el corazón como era el plan!–

–Estabas en un helicóptero de guerra, sólo tenías que apuntar bien y tu over soul lo hubiera dejado muerto… ¡Sólo a él, pero no, le diste en el estómago y a los otros dos también les disparaste!– Replicó ella levantándose de su asiento.

–Suficiente, el daño ya está hecho.– Dijo Shi, ya harto de la discusión. –Lo que haya ocurrido hace trece años ya no importa, somos el equipo de Yvs y eso es todo, ya me hartaron con estas malditas discusiones.– Dijo caminando hacia una puerta, ya que se encontraban en las ruinas de un viejo edificio quemado.

–Shi…– Llamó el azabache. –La próxima vez, mátalo, sabes que son órdenes de Yvs.–

–No me importa lo que diga Yvs, ya es suficiente con haber aceptado entrar en Flor de Maíz, hermano.– Y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

–Tiene una bofeteada marcada en la mejilla.– Dijo ella.

–Que necio es…Asakura, ese apellido me enferma con sólo decirlo.–

–Hana.– Llamó Alumi, que entraba en la pensión.

–¿Qué?– Preguntó sin interés viendo T.V.

–Hay algo que debo darte.– Ella traía consigo una caja y la puso en la mesa de la sala de estar.

–Shh… mira las noticias.– Dijo Gakko que ahí se encontraba, junto con Yohane, Tamao, Ryu y hasta Manta, además de las Hanagumi.

_Reporte de hoy._

–_Se han encontrado varias personas con mucha pérdida de sangre y algunas muertas debido a esto, lo más raro es que tienen unas marcas en distintas partes del cuerpo, todas son del mismo tamaño y forma, las personas las asocian con las marcas de la mordida de un ser ficticio, el vampiro, ¿Creen que los vampiros existan? Quédense para saber más de este reportaje, voy contigo al hospital. –_Dijo el presentador en la T.V.

–_Estoy en el hospital donde entrevistaré a esta jovencita de diecisiete años que fue atacada por el famoso "Vampiro"– _Dijo la reportera ahora en cámara.

–_Él… simplemente apareció de la nada, tenía ojos rojos y de repente sentí que me incrustaba algo en el cuello, no pude ver nada más porque apareció de las sombras, me dijo que mi sangre se veía bella y que él quería comer, luego me desmayé. –_

–¡Arg, es él de nuevo!– Gritó Hana furioso, mandando a volar un canasto con naranjas que estaba en la mesa.

–Él ha vuelto a comer.– Dijo Tamao seria, mientras veía el televisor.

–Es obvio que tenga hambre, luego de usar Furyoku para invocar a sus onis.– Dijo Manta.

–Alumi.– Llamó a su prometida. –Si en esa caja viene lo que puede derrotar a ese desgraciado, será mejor que me lo des.–

–Sí.– Dijo ella, y abrió la caja. –Es un regalo de tu madre, es el rosario de los 1080.– Ella lo sacó, y se lo entregó en las manos.

–¿Y qué hace eso?– Preguntó Yohane mientras veía como Hana lo sostenía mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

–¿¡Eso es todo!? ¡Eso no es nada, no servirá para nada!– Dijo Gakko mientras apuntaba al 1080.

–Se equivocan.– Dijo Tamao. –Jaaku le tiene miedo al 1080.–

–¿¡Ehh!?– Hana, Yohane, Namaha y Gakko se sorprendieron.

–¿Po-por qué?– Preguntó el espíritu acompañante de Gakko.

–Eso es porque Anna-san lo podía controlar con él.– Dijo Manta con una sonrisa triunfadora.

–Él y doña Anna se conocen, y él le tiene mucho respeto, por el simple hecho de que ella fue la única que pudo con él y sus onis.– Dijo Ryu.

–El vampiro ese no tiene oportunidad contra esto, pero es necesario que lo aprendas a usar como es debido, Hana, si lo sujetas con esto, él quedará inmóvil e indefenso.– Dijo la itako.

–¡Entonces podríamos atacar!– Dijo Yohane.

–Así es, pero… no estoy muy segura.– Dijo Alumi algo preocupada.

–¿Eh, por qué?– Preguntó Hana.

–Si no lo logramos, él podría…– Su voz comenzó a apagarse, pero de repente sintió que alguien la abrazaba.

–Ehm… gracias…– Dijo Hana todo rojo debido a que nunca hubiera creído hacer eso antes.

–Pero… no podemos atacarlo sin un plan.– Dijo Namaha, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Eso es fácil.– Dijo Manta. –Sólo tenemos que esperar a que aparezca. –

–¿Así nada más?– Cuestionó la itako.

–Sí, a Jaaku le atrae la sangre de Hana, no sería sorpresa que lo encontráramos.– Dijo Ryu.

–Hana, escúchame, por ningún motivo te alejes del 1080.– Le dijo Tamao mientras veía por la ventana.

–Tiene razón, Hana-kun, no sabemos de lo que es capaz.– Esta vez fue Yohane, que estaba sentado mientras ponía atención a la situación.

–¡Mañana le daremos un golpe sorpresa al vampiro ese!– Gritó Gakko en pose de victoria.

Hana ahora caminaba por en medio de la noche, en los alrededores de Funbari, no había nadie a esas horas, estaba totalmente solo, o al menos eso aparentaba, llevaba consigo el 1080.

–¿Hola cómo estás?– Preguntó una voz, desde arriba de un edificio, sólo se veían esos ojos rojos.

–Hmp… sabía que vendrías, desgraciado.– Le dijo sin verlo, entre las sombras, su capucha y la máscara tapaban su rostro llevaba en funda su Katana.

–Siempre que quieras, Hana Asakura… Kyoyama.– Al decir eso último, sus colmillos salieron de su boca, mientras que sus pupilas comenzaban a tornarse delgadas y largas, como los ojos de un gato, hábilmente bajó y cayó atrás de Hana, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, un rayo pasó a través de su cara, el cuál evadió hasta quedar a distancia.

–¡Rayos, no le di!– Susurró Gakko.

–Valla, valla, la flor de loto no está sola, trajo consigo amigos, el equipo Hao. – Dijo observando que Alumi, Gakko y Yohane le apuntaban con sus over soul.

–Será mejor que estés listo Jaaku… ¡Para morir!– Gritó Gakko mientras preparaba otro tiro.

–¿¡Reconoces esto, maldito!?– Le dijo Hana mientras tomaba el 1080 en sus manos y corría hacia él.

–¡El 1080!– Blasfemó sorprendido, inmediatamente subió a uno de los edificios cercanos. –¿C-cómo es que lo tienes?–

–Fue un regalo de doña Anna.– Dijo una voz detrás suyo, mientras blandía una espada, él evadió el golpe saltando encima de ella.

–Sabemos que le tienes miedo, Kurayami.– Dijo Tamao, su espíritu pareció aplastarlo, sin embargo él ya estaba encima de un poste de luz.

–Onis…– Comenzó a decir, sin embargo.

–¡Hana ahora!– Gritó Alumi lanzando a Silver Wing contra el enemigo, y Gakko disparando, Yohane había apuntado su lanza hacia él, las evadió todas, sin embargo, al momento de caer sobre otro poste de luz, quedó paralizado, el 1080 casi lo atrapa, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido como parta evadirlo.

–Eres muy valiente para enfrentarte a alguien como yo, Asakura Hana.– Le dijo con una risa demoniaca.

–Te presento a la Futsunomitama no Tsurugi.– Le dijo mientras la desenvainaba y saltaba hacia él, impulsado por la lanza de Yohane, sin embargo, antes del choque, el golpe de Hana fue esquivado por él.

–Será mejor que no tienten a la suerte…– Evadía una y otra vez al 1080 que traba de sujetarlo, hasta el punto de quedar cara a cara con Hana.

–Dime… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?– Preguntó Hana furioso, ya varias veces había estado frente a él, pero ninguna con el 1080 y la Futsunomitama no Tsurugi listo para atacar.

–Hace trece años mi hermano te disparó, Hana Asakura, sin embargo el disparo fue desviado, haciendo que dos de las tres balas que iban hacia ti, le dieran a tus padres, y una de ellas dándote en el estómago.– Comenzó a explicar, mientras acomodaba su máscara.

–¿¡Q-qué!?– Preguntó él aturdido, nunca antes le había hablado directamente de aquello.

–Fue el Espíritu de Tierra quién las desvió, de lo contrario las tres hubieran dado en su objetico, tu corazón, una vez destruido totalmente, no sería capaz revivirte, por lo tanto, el equipo Hao perdería uno de sus miembros más poderosos, pero todo dio un giro cuando reviviste y entraste en modo Setsubun.–

–Esto es lo que ocurrió en el medio oriente.– Dijo Alumi, mientras deshacía su over soul. –Él te detuvo cuando entraste en ese modo, él estuvo allí.–

_Trece Años atrás, Medio Oriente._

–_¿¡Qu-qué!?– Preguntó el castaño muy confundido._

–_Un oni…– Susurró la mujer al ver a la bestia destruir todo lo que podía._

–_¡Anna, Yoh!– Gritó una voz desde un helicóptero._

–_¡Manta!– Dijeron ambos muy sorprendidos._

–_¡Hey! ¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo tan estúpido? ¡Jajaja!– Rió un sujeto al lado de Manta._

–_¡Shi, ¿Qué es eso?!– Preguntó Yoh mientras veía al oni._

–_¡Eso es el modo Setsubun, es un mecanismo de autodefensa que consta de invocar onis cuando el usuario está en peligro de muerte!– Respondió saltando del helicóptero a un edificio cercano._

–_¿¡Dónde está Hana!?– Preguntó Anna notablemente preocupada._

–_¡ÉL es Hana!– Respondió sacando sus colmillos evadiendo un golpe del oni._

–_¿¡Qué dices!?– Preguntó la pareja y Manta mientas veían como la bestia atacaba al encapuchado._

–_¡Mm…mmm….mue….muerrreeee!– Gritó el oni lanzando un rayo en dirección a Shi._

–_¡Joder!– Desenvainó su Katana al mismo tiempo que el rayo le impactaría. –¡Modo Setsubun, onis salgan!–_

–Te conozco bien, Asakura Hana, y sé de lo que eres capaz, pero aún no estás listo para demostrarlo.– Dio media vuelta, y comenzó a desaparecer nuevamente, dejándolos atrás a todos.

–¡E-espera!– Gritó Hana. –Te conozco… por eso te conozco… y cuando te vuelva a encontrar…–

–La batalla de los demonios se reanudará…–


	2. Una de amistad

–No sé cómo me deje convencer por ti, por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?– Dijo el chico mientras caminaba por las calles de ¿América, o acaso era Europa? No lo sabía bien, no conocía de aquellos lugares.

–No es lo que crees, no es América ni esas cosas que piensas ahora.– Realmente lo maldecía por tener el reishi.

–¿Entonces?– Cuestionó por fin.

–Bueno… Bienvenido al medio oriente.– Le dijo quitándose esa máscara del rostro, desvelando una sonrisa.

–¿Qué?– Fue lo único que pudo articular a como se dio cuenta del ambiente del lugar.

–Bueno, para empezar tú me pediste que te trajera ¿O no?– No recordaba exactamente cuándo, pero en algún momento él pudo sentir una conexión con Jaaku, y es que, cuando no estaba haciendo cosas estúpidas como vagar por ahí o usar esa máscara de oni, le agradaba, le recordaba a alguien.

–Tengo una pregunta.– Formuló viendo los alrededores.

–Adelante.– Respondió mientras se esforzaba en prender una fogata.

–Dime, ¿Cómo se obtiene esa habilidad?– Suspiró. –Ya sabes… el reishi.–

–No es algo que te pueda explicar, pero no estoy muy seguro de que sea hereditario si eso es lo que piensas, a veces, puede llegar a ser molesto.– Respondió así nada más, mientras ponía dos peces al lado del fuego.

–Ya veo… este lugar, parece ser una catástrofe, sólo mira los edificios, pareciera…– Antes de completar, su interlocutor se apresuró a responder por él.

–¿Qué una garra lo cortó, que un monstruo hizo esto? Así fue, fu fu fu… y puedo asegurarte que no fui yo.– Y lo vio directamente con una sonrisa.

–¿Cómo dices, que yo fui?– Preguntó él algo impactado.

–Oh, ya decía yo que a veces es bueno recordar.– Y giró su cabeza a ver el reciente cielo en el que se empezaban a aparecer las estrellas. –Así fue.–

–No lo entiendo, debería estarte partiendo la cara.– Bufó molesto, consiguiendo una sonrisa leve en su compañero.

–Podrías, pero no sabrías cómo regresar a Japón, estamos muy lejos, pequeña flor de loto.– Chequeó sus alrededores mientras se estiraba.

–¿¡Otra vez con esa cosa de la flor!?– Se cabreó el joven rubio mientras mordía el pescado que ya estaba listo para comer.

–¿Eso significa tu nombre, no?– Puso sus dedos en apoyo con su barbilla antes de continuar. –Flores, son como, nosotros, nacen, crecen, dejan caer sus semillas y luego se marchitan.–

–Valla, y ahora hablas con metáforas.– Se burló de él. –Eres un verdadero idiota, me recuerdas… bueno, no importa.–

–¿A tu padre? – ¡Rayos, el reishi! –Bien, si eso dices, sólo te puedo asegurar que no somos iguales.– Respondió sonriendo de nuevo.

–¿A ver dime?– Preguntó sin optimismo, más bien, con pesimismo.

–Hmp, que loco eres, por ejemplo…– Se quedó pensativo unos minutos. –Está bien, por él sientes algo que por mí no.– Y fijó su vista en el fuego.

–¿Qué? Para mí ambos son unos idiotas.– Refunfuñó.

–Hablo de tristeza, estás bastante dolido del por qué te han dejado.– Su rostro ahora mostraba serenidad, pero seriedad.

–¿Tristeza, yo, por algo como eso? ¡Es ridículo!– E hizo una mueca al imaginar tal cosa.

–Yo no lo dije.– Respondió.

–¿Entonces quién?– Preguntó alzando una ceja.

–Tu corazón.– Eso ya era suficiente, así que se limitó a patearle el rostro, de manera que cayó de espaldas contra el suelo de tierra.

–Ya te lo dije.– Lo miró con recelo. –Que dejes de actuar como un completo imbécil.–

–¡Oh está bien! Ya veo que no te agrado por naturaleza.– Rió levemente, lo que hizo que se ganara otra patada por parte del chico, esta vez, directamente en el estómago.

–La única razón por la que quise venir, fue porque quería respuestas, y lo sabes.– Dijo notoriamente enfadado.

–Te escapaste sin permiso.– Le dijo mientras se sobaba levemente el estómago y el rostro, eso era imposible, ¡Lo leía como un libro!

–¿Quién dijo que hice eso?– Trató de contrarrestar las palabras que Jaaku le decía, sin éxito alguno.

–Tamao no te dejaría venir así como así.– Y sonrió ampliamente. –¡Ella me odia!–

–¿¡Y te alegras por eso!?– Reclamó él bastante furioso. –¿¡Qué le has hecho!?– Preguntó en tono sobreprotector.

–Vamos, no fue nada malo, pero estoy seguro de que ella aún me ama.– Sonrió esta vez, maliciosamente.–Después de todo, le hice un favor por un largo tiempo.–

–¡Ya basta, la heriste ¿No?!– Ya estaba harto de él.

–No exactamente, pero te aseguro que me fui de Funbari hace ya varios años, hacia América.– Respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

–¿Por qué ahí?– Esta vez la conversación se ponía más interesante, ya que, en mucho tiempo, estaba prestando atención.

–Tenía que ver a alguien.– Lo miró frente a frente, mientras el fuego era atizado.

–Dime.– Hana sabía la respuesta, aunque sabía que él le daría más información.

–Anna me mataría si no iba, en ese entonces aún no estaba a las órdenes de Yvs.– Retomó su palabra luego de un momento de silencio, que pareció una eternidad para Hana.

–¿Yvs, es el estúpido en contra del tío Hao?– Preguntó, al fin las respuestas que quería salían a flote.

Era el plan perfecto, según Alumi, y acertado, sabía que él accedería a todas sus preguntas, y luego de ponerse de acuerdo con Yohane y Gakko para que le cubrieran las espaldas, se marchó a buscarlo inmediatamente, aun olvidando la Futsunomitama no Tsurugi el idiota de Jaaku no atacó, simplemente le dijo que platicarían en un "lugar mejor" y fue ahí donde él propuso la idea de ir a su primera zona de combate, el medio oriente.

–Sí, antes de eso, podría decirte con orgullo que serví a la Familia Asakura.–

–Ya veo, eres un traidor.– Lo insultó mientras lo veía con recelo.

–Llámame de esa manera, Hana.– Dio un largo suspiro y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

–¿Cómo controlo a los onis, como lo haces?– Preguntó el chico, no podía perder nada con preguntar.

–Cada quién es diferente.– Se limitó a contestar, lo que hizo enfadar a Hana.

–¿¡Sólo eso, sólo eso es lo que me dirás!?– Se puso de pie, dispuesto a atacarlo.

–¡Oye, oye, lo menos que quiero es otra izquierda en mi rostro jajaja!– Se rió abiertamente, mientras Hana lo pateaba de nuevo, luego volvió a tomar asiento del otro lado del fuego.

–¿Qué se siente?– Preguntó con la mirada fija en las estrellas.

–¿Eh?– Articuló viendo de reojo al joven shaman.

–Ya sabes… eso de los onis… es decir, yo también los he tenido toda la vida, pero no sabía hasta ahora…– Comentó ahora posando sus ojos en el fuego.

–No es malo si eso es lo que piensas, es decir, miles de accidentes puedes tener, y sin embargo el oni siempre te protege, es como tu mejor amigo…– Le dirigió una leve sonrisa, a pesar de ello, a Hana no le dieron ganas de patearlo de nuevo, ya bastante tenía su rostro.

–Para mí es una maldición…– Dijo sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

–Te dejaron para protegerte, y Tamao se hizo pasar por tu madre para que no… sintieras que estabas solo en el mundo, como yo.– Confesó ahora riendo ligeramente.

–¿De qué hablas? Si hablas de tu hermano a cada rato…– Le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

–No lo conocí hasta hace unos años, al caso no tuve un hermano nunca, y a mi sensei no lo vi como a mi padre, a diferencia de ti, que conociste el concepto.–

–¡Viví una mentira por seis años!– Le gritó poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

–¿Y qué? Fue para que tu corazón no resultara herido, además, tienes dos mamás por así decirlo Jejeje…–

–Ese no es el caso, ¡Una mentira es una mentira, me abandonaron y eso es todo, mis padres solo son unos malditos hippies!– Le gritó furioso mientras veía con enojo los alrededores, en ese instante, pudo sentir como Jaaku le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza.

–¡Ya madura!– Le gritó evidentemente enojado. –No hay amor más grande… que el haberte tenido que separarte de ti, aun cuando sus corazones se destrozaban…– Bajó la mirada y volvió a sonreírle a las estrellas.

–¿C-cómo?– Preguntó Hana, este sujeto al parecer sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

–Tienes suerte, porque tienes amor.– Le sonrió mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

–¿Y me puedes decir en qué sentido?– Era una de las pocas veces, en que sentía que hacía una conexión tan profunda con alguien, no sabía cómo, pero Jaaku lo comprendía.

–Tus padres, Tamao, tu prometida, tus amigos, incluso a Hao, tienes a muchas personas que se preocupan por ti, y yo sé que sabes que eso es cierto, puedo leer tu corazón, flor de loto.– Sus palabras fueron tranquilas y bastante cálidas, él nunca pudo decirlo, pero lo que sentía era lo que Jaaku dijo.

–Yo…– Hana se quedó sin palabras, sólo esperaba no sentirse tan miserable como en ese momento.

–Arriba ese ánimo, Hana Asakura Kyoyama, eres más de lo que crees, puede que no estén juntos, pero son tu familia y te aman, asó como tú, los amas a ellos.– Puso una mano sobre su hombro y divisó que las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer y el cielo empezaba a aclararse. –Vamos a casa.–

–A mi hogar…– Susurró con una leve sonrisa mientras llegaban a Funbarioka.

No supo en qué instante, pero estaba tumbado en su cama, arriba había un póster de Bob, al que se le había quedado viendo hace rato, volteó a ver a la ventana, los rayos del amanecer eran hermosos y sonrió levemente, suspiró y susurró para que nadie pudiese escucharlo.

–Supongo que debo de agradecerte…– Suspiró de nuevo para ver de nuevo al póster. –Me hiciste recordar a mis padres…–

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Ok, espero que os haya gustado ^^ este "oneshot" si se le puede llamar así _ _! Fue dividido en dos, ya que si los unía, nada que ver uno con el otro, ok, ya sabéis a donde enviar riviews, ya sea aquí si estás registrado, o a mi correo electrónico (que está en mi perfil) si no estás registrado, siempre son agradecidos! :3 **

**La carátula pertenece a: NadiaMartinez . deviantart . com**

**Oh! Y también visitaos los otros fics que tengo si este te ha gustado X3 hasta la vista!**

**Se despide: C.S**


End file.
